The NIA Gene Expression and Genomics Unit Core Facility: Molecular analysis of complex biological and disease processes has been transformed by the use of genome wide microarrays and with Next Generation Sequencing. The NIA Gene Expression and Genomics Unit core facility provides gene expression and NGS sequencing services and analysis of genomic data primarily to NIA intramural scientists and their collaborators. In addition, we collaborate directly with investigators in other NIH institutes as well as the extramural community. In fiscal year 2019 we completed 18 independent microarray experiments involving over 774 RNA samples. Our laboratory primarily uses Agilent microarrays for gene expression analysis and the hybridization and scanning equipment associated with the Agilent microarray system. We also use other array formats as the experiment requires. We prepare RNA by a variety of methods and test RNA for quality and quantity using an Agilent 2100 Bioanalyzer. We use the NGS DNA sequencing system, Illumina Hi seq 2500 and have performed over 77 sequencing runs on over 951 samples. Bioinformatic analysis of microarray and DNA sequencing data is done with a variety of software programs and analytical approaches. These include BeadStudio, GSEA, PAGE, Pathway Studio, Ingenuity Pathway Analysis, among others. Analysis is also supported with our analysis tools; PubMatrix, The Genetic Association database, and Disease/Phenotype webPAGE.